


Violets

by chaoticbanjo



Category: Titanic (1997)
Genre: F/F, Gay, Gay Titanic, It's Titanic but gay, LGBTQ, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Sapphic, Tenderness, did I mention lesbians, soft, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21564532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticbanjo/pseuds/chaoticbanjo
Summary: Daisy, a young aristocrat, boards the R.M.S Titanic with a fiancee she is not in love with. Daisy dreams of a life different than the one her mother has planned for her. She feels trapped by her life, until she meets Jo, a poor artist running from a rough childhood. In Jo, Daisy finds more than just an escape. And Daisy and Jo's relationship might be more than just a friendship.
Relationships: Lesbian!Jack/Lesbian!Rose
Kudos: 7





	Violets

"It's been 84 years, and I can still smell the fresh paint."

  
These words were spoken softly by a woman named Daisy Beveraux Montgomery. She was turning 102 next week, and she had survived the sinking of the R.M.S Titanic in 1912. Daisy was sitting on a boat, not Titanic, but modern one, telling the story of her survival. A week back she had seen a news report about a man and his search team hunting for the heart of the ocean, a treasured necklace that had been lost in the sinking. The young man had come up empty-handed, aside from a painting of a beautiful woman with a faded date on the yellowed bottom corner. The date read April 14, 1912, and the beautiful woman in the painting was Daisy. Daisy had immediately called the man and was flown out to meet him as soon as possible. Daisy was then asked to share her story of what happened on that fateful night when Titanic was lost to the North Atlantic Ocean.

  
"It's been 84 years, and I can still smell the fresh paint." Daisy was staring intently ahead, lost in her memories of Titanic. Her eyes began to well up, but tears did not fall. She only breathed shakily and brushed the tears away. "People called it the Ship of Dreams, and it was. . . it really was."  
The pin-dropping silence of the modern boat faded away, and Daisy found herself back in the hustle and bustle of a crowded harbour in 1912 South Hampton. The air was filled with the tentative excitement and suspense that comes with the prospect of something big, something historical happening. In the water, being boarded, stood the biggest boat the world had ever seen. The streets were filled with horses, buggies, automobiles, and people, so many people. People laughing, people screaming, people crying, people saying goodbye, and people getting ready to say hello. In the midst of the chaos, a fancy car came to a stop. A well-dressed young woman daintily step out of the car, followed by an equally dapper man and a middle-aged posh woman. The young girl, Daisy, made a remark about the boat being disappointing, which pulled a chuckle out of the man.

  
"Biggest ship in the world, my dear." He looked over at Daisy’s mother with amusement, "Your daughter is hard to impress." Daisy analyzed the boat with a bored expression.

  
"Is this ship really unsinkable, Cal?" She asked suspiciously. Cal grinned ferociously, so excited to hear himself talk about this grand ship that he seemed like a salesperson for the R.M.S Titanic

  
"Oh, yes, Daisy. God himself could not sink this ship." He grinned at his fiancée, and gracefully loped his arm around her slender shoulders. She pulled away from Cal's grip and walked ahead of him, and onto the unsinkable R.M.S Titanic.


End file.
